fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Myxin und Mondo trumpfen auf/Ein paar Jahre zuvor
|Bearbeiter=Carl Frieder Kathe |LastUpdateHack=11.09.2011 a. D. |VorlagenScrollbox-StattBild= }} Ein paar Jahre zuvor Und Mondo erinnerte sich, wie das gewesen war, als er mit Myxin zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Es war in jenem Jahr gewesen, als er die Klinik in Murrenbach, unweit von München übernommen hatte, das Privatsanatorium, nach dem er mit Mex zusammen aus Mexico nach Deutschland gekommen war. Mex war gerade dabei, sich in der Schule einzugewöhnen, was für den Jungen nicht ganz einfach war. (Er hatte ja etwa 1 Jahr lang überhaupt keine Schule besucht, und in dem deutschen Internat in Pablo Alto/Mexico, wo er zu vor gewesen war, war der Lehrplan auch etwas anders gewesen, als am Julius-Pauker-Realgymnasium in München) Aber trotzdem war Mex oder Mexicanero Juliano y Casablanca, wie er ja eigentlich hieß, glücklich, wieder in geordneten Verhältnissen zu leben, zu wissen, wo er die nächste Mahlzeit herbekam und in der Schule zu lernen. Und den Anschluß würde er schon noch finden, schließlich war er ein kluger Junge. Mondo freute sich, mit anzusehen, wie schnell sein Quasi-Adoptivsohn sich in München einlebte. Daneben mußte er sich natürlich auch um die Patienten in dem Sanatorium kümmern. Die geschlossene Abteilung nahm in der Anstalt in Murrenbach den entschieden größten Teil ein - leider, wie Mondo fand. Er war schließlich als Psychiater und Nervenarzt daran interessiert, auch zu heilen, und nicht nur zu verwahren. Seine Vergangenheit konnte er zwar nicht ungeschehen machen, aber er wollte doch versuchen, zum Ausgleich für die Fehler und Verbrechen seines ersten Lebens den Menschen wenn möglich zu helfen. Einen Patienten aber gab es, der ihn besonders interessierte, und von dem er überzeugt war, daß er ihn entlassen konnte. Der Mann hieß Shawn Braddock, war Immker gewesen, und hatte eine relativ ähnliche Geschichte hinter sich, wie er selbst. Braddock hatte sich mit Bienenmagie beschäftigt, und war dabei in eine Art Besessenheit hineingerutscht. Er hatte einfach den Blick für die Relationen verlohren, schlimme Experimente gemacht und schließlich den großen Sieg und die Rache der Insekten über die Menschheit angestrebt. John Sinclair, der britische Oberinspektor, mit dem auch Mondo selbst in seinem ersten Leben so seine Probleme gehabt hatte, war dafür verantwortlich gewesen, daß man Braddock damals aus dem Verkehr zog und in eine geschlossene Anstalt steckte. Das war damals sicherlich die einzig mögliche und angemessene Lösung gewesen, aber inzwischen hatte sich bei Braddock einiges verändert. Er hatte begriffen, welchen verhängnisvollen Irrweg er damals eingeschlagen hatte, und daß seine alten Ziele ebenso unmenschlich wie wahnsinnig gewesen waren. Ihm war jetzt klar, daß es die zu intensive Vertiefung in die alten magischen Praktiken gewesen war, die in dort hin gebracht hatte, wo er jetzt war, also in die geschlossene Nervenheilanstalt. Mondo hatte lange Gespräche mit dem Ex-Immker geführt, und nun einen Bericht geschrieben, der besagte, daß Braddock bis auf weiteres geheilt sei, daß er keine Gefahr mehr für seine Mitmenschen darstellte, und daß er seine Entlassung befürwortete, ja geradezu empfahl. Eine lockere ambulante Terapie sollte dann den Schritt in die Freiheit zurück für Shawn Braddock begleiten. Den Bericht hatte er der entsprechenden Komission des Landes Bayern vorgelegt, und erwartete nun die Entscheidung. Eigentlich konnte sie eigentlich nur so aussehen, daß die Entlassung des ehemaligen Immkers genehmigt wurde. Er erwartete mit jedem Tag, daß der Postbote die Bestätigung brachte, und er den Immker in die Freiheit entlassen konnte. Ein Haus, in dem Braddock wohnen würde, hatte Mondo bereits gefunden. Gar nicht weit von der Landeshauptstadt entfernt und auch in der Nähe von Murrenbach, in einem Dorf namends Kletterborn. Braddock wollte dort als Töpfer arbeiten, und vielleicht auch wieder Bienen züchten. Nur normale natürlich, keine magisch beeinflußten mehr. Davon würde er die Finger lassen. Das Töpfern hatte er in der Beschäftigungstherapie in der Heilanstalt gelernt, und zu einer wahrhaften Kunstfertigkeit entwickelt, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Patienten. Er würde davon ohne weiteres respektabel wenn auch bescheiden leben können. Das Telefon auf Mondos Schreibtisch läutete. Die Post war gekommen. Mondo ließ sie sich in sein Privatbüro bringen. Der Pfleger, der die Briefe (das meiste Reklame für Arzeneimittel und therapeutische Gerätschaften) nach oben brachte, hieß Igor Schulpe, und Mondo hatte in den Monaten, die er das Sanatorium jetzt sein eigen nannte, die Erfahrung gemacht, daß er sich auf diesen Mann verlassen konnte. "Hier, Chef...!" "Danke, Igor, Sie können gehen!" Mondo sah sich die Post durch. Tatsächlich, da war ein Schreiben von der Kommission, die seinen Bericht geprüft und entschieden hatte, ob Braddock entlassen werden konnte oder nicht. Mondo riss das Kuvert auf. Er überflog das Schreiben. "... schließen wir uns Ihrer Auffassung an, daß einer Entlassung des Patienten Shawn Braddock zur Bewährung nichts im Wege steht!..." Endlich, dachte Mondo. Sie hatten seine Entscheidung genehmigt. Er konnte Braddock mitteilen, daß er entlassen werden würde. Mondo war mit seinen Gedanken noch bei dieser positiven Entwicklung, als Alarm gegeben wurde. "Trööt, trööt, trööt..." klang es aus einem Lautsprecher, und ein rotes Lämpchen auf seinem Schreibtisch begann zu blinken. "Verdammt auch. - Alarm im Werkraum...!" Mondo nahm seine Narcoject-Betäubungspistole aus der Schreibtischschublade, und hastete zum Aufzug. Der transportierte ihn nach oben, in den 3. Stock, wo die Räume für die Beschäftigungstherapie lagen. In dem Raum, in dem die Patienten töpferten, herrschte ein wüster Tumult. Ein Patient kämpfte mit einer Tonmasse, die sein Gesicht bedeckte. Das Ding hatte entfernt menschliche Formen, schien soetwas wie ein Golem zu sein. Ein Wärter versuchte, dem Mann zu helfen - mit mäßigem Erfolg. Ein anderer Pfleger hielt derweil Shawn Braddock mit einem Elektorschocker in Schach, ebenso wie die übrigen Patienten, bei denen diese Maßnahme wesentlich eher angebracht erschien, als bei dem Imker, der ruhig und friedlich dastand. "Was ist denn hier los?" Mondo war ziemlich konsterniert, und ebenso verärgert. Zum Glück wußte er genau, was gegen einen Golem half. Er hob eines der zu Boden gefallenen Modellierhölzer auf, und ritzte damit das hebräische Wort JEHOVA in die lebende, agressive Tonmasse, nur um gleich darauf den ersten Buchstaben mit einer raschen Daumenbewegung wieder auszulöschen. Sekunden später lag der grob menschenähnliche Tonklumpen ganz still, und der Mann, dem er das Gesicht zerbeult hatte, konnte ihn mit letzter Kraft von sich schleudern. "Wie konnte das passieren?" wollte der Doktor von dem Pfleger wissen, der seine Elektrowaffe wieder weggesteckt hatte. "Shawn Braddock ist für diese Beinahe-Katastrophe verantwortlich! Er hat dieses... dieses Ding auf seiner Töpferscheibe geformt, und es dann Bane ins Gesicht geschleudert! - Und dann... dann war der Ton plö... plötzlich lebendig!" "Stimmt!" meinte der andere Wärter. "Ich begreife auch nicht, wie soetwas möglich war...!" "Shawn, stimmt das, was meine Kollegen da sagen?" Mondo war sauer und enttäuscht. "Ja! - Aber Bane hat mich immer wieder beleidigt und gereizt! - Er hat behauptet, mein Kopf wäre genauso hohl, wie die Tongefäße, die ich forme. Und wenn überhaupt was in meinem Schädel drin wäre, dann wär' das ranziger Kunsthonig, hat er gesagt. - Na ja, und da hab ich ihm meinen Golem ins Gesicht geschmissen!" "Shawn! - Mußte das denn sein? Nur, weil Dich jemand beleidigt, kannst Du ihm doch keinen lebenden Golem an den Kopf werfen!" Mondo schüttelte den Kopf. "Du mußt lernen, Dich besser zu beherrschen...!" "Wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen, Doktor!" meinte Braddock kleinlaut. "Weißt Du eigentlich, Shawn, daß Du damit Deine Entlassung gefährdet hast? - Ich habe eben die Bestätigung erhalten, daß Du zur Bewährung raus darfst, und jetzt das...!" der Doktor starrte den Ex-Immker durchdringend an. "Eigentlich müßte ich diesen Vorfall der Kommission melden, mit vorhersehbarem Ergebnis..." "Doktor..." Shawn Braddock schmolz unter Mondos Blick förmlich zusammen. "... aber ich will Dir Deine Chance geben." vollendete Marvin Mondo den Satz. "Ich werde den Zwischenfall nicht melden, und Du wirst diese Woche noch entlassen werden. Ich kenne Bane, und weiß deshalb, was für ein grober Klotz er ist... Aber" Mondo hob seine Stimme. "wir werden diesen Zwischenfall bei unserem nächsten Therapie-Gespräch behandeln. Ich denke, Du mußt lernen, Dich am Riemen zu reißen, auch wenn man Dir Beleidigungen an den Kopf wirft. Wir sind schließlich alle zivilisierte Menschen!" "Natürlich, Doktor! - Danke..." "Bedanke Dich nicht bei mir, gib Dir mehr Mühe..." knurrte Mondo, und zu den Wärtern gewand sagte er: "Bane soll sich das Gesicht waschen, und kann dann in seine Zelle gehen! - Ich denke es ist besser, wenn er sich eine Weile erholen kann...!" "Wird erledigt, Doktor!" Die beiden Pfleger kümmerten sich um Bane, der noch halb groggy war, während Mondo den kleinen, jetzt leblosen Golem vom Fußboden aufhob und ihn mit in sein Labor nahm, das er im Keller eingerichtet hatte. Er legte den handlichen Tonkörper, der durch die grobe Behandlung etwas die Form verlohren hatte, auf eine Ablage, während er über den Vorfall nachdachte. Natürlich, er hatte nicht vollkommen korrekt gehandelt, als er Shawn das durchgehen ließ, aber er war der Meinung, daß es so besser für den Immker war. Dieser stellte - auch nach dem heutigen Vorfall - keine Gefahr für seine Mitmenschen mehr dar, und seine Entlassung war nach Mondos Auffassung absolut zu vertreten. Dazu würde er wenn es darauf ankam auch stehen. Marvin Mondo fuhr mit dem Aufzug wieder nach oben, in sein privates Büro. Er rekapitulierte den Fall des Patienten Bane in Gedanken. Bane oder Justus Bane, wie er mit vollem Namen hieß, war ein berufsmäßiger Muskelmann und Schwerathlet gewesen. Ein Kraftmeier, der alles tat, um seine Muskelmassen immer weiter aufzubauen, und seine Körperkräfte zu vergrößern. So kam es, daß er eine neuartige Designerdroge ausprobierte, ein Gemisch aus Anabolika, XTC, synthetischen Steroiden und Speed, das versprach, die Muskeln aufzubauen, wie kein anderes Präperat zuvor, und unglaubliche Steigerungen der Muskelkraft zu ermöglichen. Natürlich war das Teufelszeug in höchstem Maße illegal und über die Nebenwirkungen war nichts bekannt. Bane bezahlte seine Gier verdammt hoch: Zwar baute der chemische Coctail die Muskeln auf, und machte ihn immer stärker, aber das geschah auf Kosten der Gehirnzellen. Die Folgen ließen nicht auf sich warten. Bane wurde zu einem bärenstarken Muskelpaket, aber dabei schwachsinnig, ja geradezu unzurechnungsfähig. Nach dem er - ohne es eigentlich richtig mitzubekommen - etliche Gewalttaten verübt hatte, landete er dann hinter Gittern. Fünfzehn Polizisten waren notwendig gewesen, um ihn zu überwältigen. Der psychologische Gutachter, der hinzugezogen wurde, brauchte sich keine große Mühe zugeben. Bane war zwar für seine Taten nur bedingt verantwortlich, aber dabei auch eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit, und so hieß das Urteil «Geschlossene Anstalt». Bane war ein Idiot geworden, er hatte sich regelrecht um seinen Verstand gedopt, und daran konnte Mondo auch nichts ändern. Die Gehirnzellen regenerierten sich kaum, nur die Agressivität des Muskelmannes ließ sich langsam abbauen. In der Anstalt würde er wohl für immer bleiben müssen. Mondo bedauerte das jedesmal, wenn er sich mit diesem Fall befasste. Die Giftmischer und Dealer, die für seinen Zustand verantwortlich waren, hatte man leider bis heute nicht erwischt, was in den Augen des Doktors ein Skandal war... Mondo wollte gerade jemanden vom Personal rufen, um sich einen Kaffee bringen zu lassen, als plötzlich in der Mitte des Raumes, dicht über dem Fußboden die Luft zu flimmern begann. "Verdammt, was...?" der Doktor sprach gewöhnlich nicht laut mit sich selbst, aber dieser Vorgang war doch zu verblüffend. Mitten in seinem Büro materialisierte sich eine Gestalt. - Und Mondo, Mondo kannte den Mann mit der leicht grünlichen Haut, dem violetten Anzug und dem gleichfarbigen Capemantel. Die Gestalt maß vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle allenfalls einen Meter zehn, hatte spitze Ohren wie Mr. Spock aus den Startrekfilmen und unergründliche Augen. Der ungebetene Gast war kein geringerer als Myxin, der Magier. Dr. Marvin Mondo konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, daß er in seinem ersten Leben Dr. Tod und den anderen aus der Mordliga dabei geholfen hatte, den kleinen Magier, der aus dem alten Atlantis stammte, zu entführen. Es war darum gegangen, Asmodina, die Tochter des Teufels zu erpressen, und der Plan war damals nicht aufgegangen. Konnte es sein, daß der kleinwüchsige Zauberer jetzt, nach all den Jahren und der Zeit, in der Mr. Mondo unter der Lava im Reich des Spuks begraben gewesen war, Rache wollte für das, was damals geschehen war? - Mondo war ja der Einzige, der von der alten Mordliga noch bzw. wieder lebte. "Guten Tag, Dr. Mondo..." begrüßte Myxin den sprachlosen Nervenarzt. "Hübsch hässlich haben Sie's hier!" "Hmm... ja, guten Tag, Herr Myxin..." Mondo hatte Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Keine Sorge, Doktor, ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich für Ihre Aktivitäten von damals zu revanchieren!" beruhigte Myxin ihn, und ließ ein metallisches Lachen hören. "Ich wollte Sie in einer heiklen Sache um Hilfe bitten..." Jetzt war Marvin Mondo natürlich erst recht basserstaunt. Myxin brauchte seine Hilfe? - Wie war denn das möglich? Aber Myxin erklärte es ihm. Es war eine mehr als merkwürdige Geschichte, und Mondo hatte persönliche gute Gründe, auf Myxins Wunsch einzugehen. Folgendes war geschehen: Die Vampirbrüder Farriac, die ja schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten, schon zur Zeit von Mondos erstem Leben, einen Cosmetic-Konzern betrieben, hatten in selbigem synthetisches Vampirblut hergestellt. Anfangs hatte dieses wohl dazu dienen sollen, den Vampirkeim über die Welt zu verbreiten, aber nach ihren Niederlagen gegen das Team um John Sinclair hatten sie ihre Ziele umgestellt. Statt Weltmacht der Vampire und Unterdrückung der Menschheit hieß die Devise jetzt friedliche Koexistenz. Da sie und ihre Artgenossen im Management ihres Konzerns sich von dem künstlichen Blut ernähren konnten, waren sie auch nicht mehr auf menschliche Blutspender angewiesen. - Sie lebten friedlich unter den Menschen, verkauften ihre Kosmetika und es hätte immer so weitergehen können, wenn sie nicht durch einige Fehlinvestitionen in den Ruin getrudelt wären... Es wurde dringend ein größerer Konzern gesucht, der die absolute Mehrheit der Anteile an «Farriac-Cosmetics» übernahm. Und da begann das Dilemma. Die Grafen Gordon und Michael Farriac konnten es nämlich nicht mit ihrem Stolz als Vampirfürsten vom alten Schlage vereinbaren, künftig einen Menschen als direkten Vorgesetzten zu haben und von solch einem Normalsterblichen Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen. Dadurch waren die meißten der internationalen Megakonzerne aus dem Rennen. Im Prinzip stand jetzt die Entscheidung an, ob die Farriacbrüder an den Konzern des Grafen Zahl verkaufen würden, der seinen Sitz hier, in München hatte, oder an den Acronkonzern. An und für sich sympatisierten die Vampirbrüder mit Zahl, aber das Problem war, daß dieser ihnen zwangsläufig einen menschlichen Manager vor die Nase setzen würde. Er selbst würde einen Teilkonzern seines unglaublich verschachtelten Trusts nämlich nicht persönlich leiten. (Und außerdem war Graf Zahl auch blos zu einem Viertel oder gar einem Achtel Vampir) Der Acronkonzern dagegen wurde von einem Sternenvampir geleitet, der sich hinter menschlichen Strohmännern geschickt verbarg. Auch wenn die Farriacs den außerirdischen Blutsauger nicht besonders schätzten, war dieser doch ein vollwertiger Vampir, und deshalb würden sie ihm ihre Kosmetikfirma wohl verkaufen, es sei den, Zahl präsentierte ihnen einen vampirischen Manager, dem sie sich unterordnen konnten, ohne ihr Gesicht zu verlieren. Und das war unter den gegebenen Verhältnissen mehr als unwahrscheinlich. - Aber das Schlimmste an der ganzen Geschichte war dies: «Acron Toys & Electronics» war eng verbunden mit einem der schlimmsten Schurken die es gab, nämlich mit Akkim Samaran! Und was geschehen würde, wenn Samaran erst einmal die Finger bei Farriac drin hatte, war unschwer vorauszusagen. Die Kosmetikfirma würde einen radikalen Kurswechsel vornehmen, und wieder mit magisch verseuchter Kosmetik Terror und Entsetzen verbreiten und dafür sorgen, daß ahnungslose Verbraucher sich den Vampirkeim einfingen. Das zu verhindern war demnach das Gebot der Stunde. Mondo hatte von all diesen Dingen natürlich nicht allzuviel gewußt, genauer gesagt, nicht mehr, als man aus dem Wirtschaftsteil der Tagespresse entnehmen konnte. Aber nach dem ihm Myxin deutlich gemacht hatte, daß Farriac-Cosmetics Akkim Samaran in die Hände fallen würde, wenn sie nichts unternahmen, war er sofort bereit, die Absichten des Magiers zu unterstützen. Und der Mann aus dem alten Atlantis erklärte Mondo auch, was genau er plante. Eine Totenbeschwörung sollte die Scott aus dem Schattenreich des Spuks ins hier und jetzt zurückholen. Sie kannte sich in der modernen Welt aus bzw. hatte sich ausgekannt bevor sie in Petrilla, im fernen Transylvanien getötet worden war. Sie war eine hundertprozentige Vampirin, und sie würde wegen ihres Backgrounds und ihrer Rolle, die sie in der alten Mordliga gespielt hatte, von den Brüdern Farriac als Chefin akzeptiert werden. Sie war anpassungsfähig genug, um in ihre neue Funktion als Managerin für den Zahlkonzern hineinzuwachsen... Kurz sie war für die Farriacs die einzige Alternative zu Lord Acron. Mondo fiel dann die Aufgabe zu, Lady X alias Pamela Barbera Scott von ihrer neuen Rolle zu überzeugen, damit die Geschichte auch so lief, wie sich Myxin das vorstellte. Das bedeutete, der Doktor und Myxin der Magier mußten nach Rumänien reisen, sie würden die Beschwörung abhalten, und niemand konnte sagen, ob Samaran Wind von ihren Plänen bekommen würde. - Wenn ja, dann konnte er dem Doktor und dessen Freunden auf dem Balkan einen verdammt heißen Empfang bereiten. Trotzdem zögerte Mondo keine Sekunde, zu sagen: "Myxin, einverstanden, ich bin dabei!" "Danke, Mr. Mondo! - Ich hatte gehofft, daß Sie so entscheiden würden!" Myxin war ehrlich erleichtert, und das obwohl die größten Schwierigkeiten noch bevorstanden. Schon alleine, daß sie in ein Ostblockland reisen mußten, und dann auch noch nach Rumänien! Mondo war zwar noch nie im Cheaucescu-Staat gewesen, aber er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, was ihn dort erwartete. Bürokratie, Nomenklatura, Schikanen der sozialistischen Behörden von der Einreise bis zur Ausreise... Allein das Touristenvisum entsprechend schnell zu bekommen, konnte zur kaum überwindbaren Hürde werden. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre gewesen, daß Myxin sie hineinteleportierte, einen magischen Zeitlosen Sprung durchführte. Das schlug Mondo dem Magier auch vor, aber der war dagegen, und konnte seine Meinung auch begründen: "Samaran könnte uns viel leichter entdecken, wenn wir meine Magie zum Reisen benutzen. - Wir würden im Astralraum eine Spur hinterlassen, so deutlich wie Fußabdrücke im frischen Schnee... der Perser würde uns mit dem Würfel ebenso schnell aufspüren, wie wir unser Ziel erreichen!" "Sie haben Recht, Myxin, die rumänischen Bürokraten sind da wirklich das geringere Übel." Mondo nickte. "Aber wie wollen Sie reisen, Sie besitzen ja keine Staatsbürgerschaft und keine Papiere... als atlantischer Magier!" "Oh, das ist kein Problem. Ich verfüge über mehrere Tarnidentitäten. Aber sagen Sie doch Du zu mir, Mondo!" Myxin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur, wenn Du mich auch duzt! - Du kannst mich Marvin nennen!" "Okay, Marvin!" der kleine Magier lachte. Da klopfte es an der Bürotüre. Mondo war schon versucht, zu rufen: "Jetzt nicht!", besann sich aber, daß solches Verhalten den unbekannten Besucher nur misstrauisch gemacht hätte, und forderte diesen statt dessen auf: "Herein!" Mex betrat das Büro. Der Junge war aus der Schule gekommen, und wollte Mondo bitten, eine Klassenarbeit zu unterschreiben. "Tag, Dok..." verblüfft sah er Myxin an. "Ah, Mex, komm rein!" Mondo entspannte sich. "Das ist Mexicanero Juliano y Casablanca - kurz Mex - mein Adoptivsohn, quasi...!" sagte er zu Myxin, und zu Mex gewand fügte er hinzu. "Myxin, der Magier. In meinem ersten Leben standen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten, aber jetzt arbeiten wir zusammen, um Akkim Samaran ein gewaltiges Geschäft gründlich zu verderben!" "Guten Tag, Herr Myxin!" Mex reichte dem grünhäutigen Magier zögernd die Hand. "Nur Myxin, schlicht und einfach, junger Mann!" "Nennen Sie mich doch Mex, wie der Doktor es auch macht, einfach nur Mex..." meinte der Junge lachend, und Myxin lachte jetzt auch. Das wirkte auch auf Mondo ansteckend. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Mondo die anderen, ob sie Appetit auf Eis hätten. Sie hatten, und der Doktor rief einen der Pfleger, der das Gewünschte servierte. Während sie das Eis löffelten, erklärte Marvin Mondo dem seinem Quasi-Adoptivsohn, daß er und Myxin nach Rumänien reisen würden. "Nach Rumänien? - Darf ich mitkommen, ich hab' ab nächstem Montag Osterferien?!" wollte der Junge wissen. "Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich!" Mondo schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden es womöglich mit Vampiren und auch mit Akkim Samaran zu tun bekommen!" "Wieso zu gefährlich, Doktor? - Ich war doch in Mexico auch dabei...!" "Das war etwas ganz anderes! - Ich bin jetzt für Dich verantwortlich. - Wenn Dir etwas passieren würde, weil ich Dich in meine Unternehmungen mit hineinziehe, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen!" "Hier kann mir genauso etwas passieren! - Und Rumänien, das wär' doch bestimmt ganz doll interessant!" "Hör mal, Mex, es geht wirklich nicht! - Myxin und ich müssen eine magische Beschwörung abhalten. Das ist beim besten Willen nichts für Dich. Außerdem werden wir es mit den rumänischen Behörden auch so schon schwierig genug haben. Wenn wir dann auch noch Dich dabei haben, werden wir erst gar nicht nach Rumänien hineinkommen, weil wir für Dich kein Visum bekommen würden. Jedenfalls nicht so schnell!" Gegen Mondos letztes Argument kam Mex nicht an. Es stimmte ja, daß schon die Tatsache, daß er bei Mondo in Murrenbach bei München lebte, den bundesdeutschen Behörden nur schwer plausibel zu machen gewesen war. Trotzdem war er ziemlich geknickt. "Und was soll ich die ganzen Osterferien hier alleine machen...?" "Sieh mal, Du hast doch in der Schule, im Julius-Pauker-Realgymnasium, schon Freunde gefunden. - Bestimmt bleiben ein paar von denen in den Osterferien auch hier, und Du kannst mit ihnen etwas unternehmen." Mondo lächelte. "Vielleicht auch für ein paar Tage irgendwo hinfahren, oder so...!" Er strich dem Jungen mit der Hand über's schwarze Kraushaar. "Du wirst bestimmt auch hier mit Deinen Kameraden Deinen Spaß haben...!" "Ist in Ordnung, Doc! - Ich werd' schon die drei Wochen alleine klar kommen! Mußte ich in Mexico ja auch..." Mex lachte leise. "Aber ich wollte Dich trotzdem bitten, die Klassenarbeit zu unterschreiben, bevor Du abreist." "Selbst verständlich... aha, eine 2 plus in Gesellschaftskunde! - Ich bin richtig stolz auf Dich, Mex!" "Na ja, das Thema kannte ich auch zu genüge: Soziale Probleme in den Metropolen der 3. Welt!" "Allerdings - Und noch dazu aus eigener Anschauung...!" Mondo konnte sich trotz des Ernsts der Sache ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Weiter geht es mit dem 4. Kapitel: Reisevorbereitungen Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten